This invention is generally concerned with envelope flap moistening apparatus and more particularly with a mailing machine through which envelopes may be fed at different rates and including envelope flap moistening apparatus including a flap moistening brush overlaying a pad of wicking material mounted in a fluid supply well which is constructed and arranged to facilitate the appropriate transfer of fluid to and from the well over a wide range of envelope feeding rates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,123 for Envelope Flap Moistening Apparatus, issued Feb. 17, 1987 to Auerbach and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, there is disclosed an envelope feeding machine with envelope flap moistening structure including a source of supply of fluid, having a pad of wicking material mounted therein, and including a brush disposed in overlaying relationship with the supply, and thus with the pad, for transferring fluid from the supply via the pad to the brush bristles, and, when an envelope flap is fed beneath the brush bristles, for transferring fluid from the brush bristles to the envelope flap for moistening the same.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,325 for Envelope Flap Moistening Apparatus, issued Sep. 16, 1975 to Labore, et. al, there is disclosed envelope flap moistening structure including a moistening blade having a fluid supply cavity formed in its upper surface, for receiving fluid from a remotely located source of supply of fluid, and having a slot extending downwardly from the fluid supply cavity to the lower surface thereof for transferring fluid from the cavity via the slot to an envelope flap when the flap is fed into engagement with the lower surface of the blade and thus across the slot, to moisten the gummed surface on the flap.
Further, on pages 110, 448-451, 454 and 455 of the International Mailing Machines (IMS)/ Hasler Technical Manual, dated January 1987, there is disclosed envelope flap moistening structure including a source of supply of moistening fluid having a well and a pad of wicking material mounted therein, wherein the pad is held in place in the well by a pad retaining member having a screen-shaped upper wall and having depending side walls connectable to the structure forming the well, and wherein the brush is removably connected to the moistening structure.
Notwithstanding the aforesaid disclosures, there has been a long felt and as yet unsatisfied need to provide envelope flap moistening structure for use in envelope feeding apparatus, which is operable at variable speeds, for moistening envelope flaps at different envelope throughput rates, wherein the flap moistening structure is constructed and arranged for appropriately, but not excessively, wetting the envelope flaps to substantially the same extent independently of the throughput rate of the envelopes. Accordingly:
an object of the invention is to provide an improved mailing machine including means for feeding an envelope, having body and flap portions, in a path of travel, and means for supplying moisture to the flap portions;
another object of the invention is to provide improved apparatus for supplying moisture to an envelope; and
yet another object is to provide a mailing machine comprising envelope flap moistening apparatus including a fluid supply well, having fluid inlet and outlet channels and which is constructed and arranged for removable connection to the mailing machine.